How to Fight
by PokePotterfan93
Summary: AU Walkthrough fic. Calem, a trainer from Kanto comes to a new region with one problem: he is sick of travelling. Ready to retire, he's roped into a new adventure with four new trainers.


**A/N: I'm going to do a Kalos like walkthrough fic for this one. It'll follow a lot of anime physics and rules. Also all the Dex entries will be ones I think of.**

**Chapter 1 – A New Region and a New Friend**

* * *

><p>It was annoying, moving to a completely new region…all because his mother's career as a Rhyhorn racer had come to an end. Kalos wasn't home. It wasn't Kanto. He missed Cerulean City, the fun with his friends. Now here he was, sitting down in a taxi, hearing some person yap to his mother over an item he heard about, the Holo Caster. He stopped at a weird looking place, watching a gate open. The town itself seemed quite quaint. It probably only housed a few people, no more than a hundred or so. He stepped out of the taxi, picking up two Poké Balls.<p>

"Fletchling and Rhyhorn, come on out and see our new home!" He called out, throwing the two spheres onto the ground. A large rhino like creature emerged, a bandage around its leg. A small bird Pokémon landed on its hand. "Welcome to our new home, guys. Vaniville Town, it seems nice." He said listlessly. He glanced around quickly, there was nothing really important. He twirled a Poké Ball around his finger, placing it back onto his belt.

"Don't look so sad, this place isn't so bad. And you won't be staying much longer." Grace smiled at her son. She tossed him a bag. "Two girls are coming by to pick you up. Apparently your old mentor told the regional professor here about your skills. He's interesting in meeting the legendary Charizard that you've trained so well." She said softly.

"I knew it. This is always about Charizard!" He snapped. "He and I aren't some freakshow!" He said angrily. Calem wasn't an ordinary trainer. Like most eighteen year olds, he had journeyed around Kanto and Johto in his youth. Unlike most trainers, who kept a team of six, Calem only kept one Pokémon, his Charizard.

"Look, Sycamore is impressed by how you and Charizard were able to manage full control of Blaze." Grace tried to placate her son. He was so spirited some times. "He wants you to journey Kalos. But he wants you to try using a new Pokémon."

"No. It took years to master my training technique with Charizard, which was hard enough." Calem said stubbornly.

"Well tough, the two girls are here. So go and have fun." Grace smiled a little.

**-HTF-**

Calem rolled his eyes, walking out of the house. He observed the two girls. One was obviously his age, with a ponytail and a dress. The other wore clothes that seemed more in tune in a rave than on a journey, and was hopping around like a Buneary being chased by a Hydreigon. "I suppose you two were the ones he sent to collect me?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Yes! I'm Shauna, and this is Serena. We're super psyched about starting our journeys!" The smaller one sped out in a speed that made his head hurt.

Serena rolled her eyes, chuckling. "You'll have to forgive her. She's been bingeing on Red Tauros and Snorlax snack cakes half the night. I'm Serena, you're Calem…right?"

"I am indeed, how old are you girls anyway?" Calem asked curiously.

"I'm eighteen, and Shauna's seventeen." Serena explained, walking with him to the gates. "You've journeyed before, haven't you?"

"I have, mostly through Kanto and Johto, but I spent a year in Hoenn to study some of the Pokémon there." Calem replied in a bored tone. He sighed at the lack of a size of Route 1. It was more of a roadway than anything. "How are trainers supposed to raise Pokémon in a route like this?" He asked.

"This isn't a training route. Vaniville Town was created after the great war." Serena explained. "It was created as a safe haven for those who lost all their families. It was originally believed to be created by a horde of ice type Pokémon." Her eyes followed the Poké Ball on his belt. "Is that it?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, it is his Poké Ball. And before you ask, I will not show him to you." Calem frowned. "Nor can you battle with him. He's so far past your power level, your Pokémon would literally be killed."

Shauna scoffed. "No Pokémon is **_that _**strong." She said stubbornly. "And Serena is the top trainer in our local Pokémon trainer school."

"With the Pokémon in that Poké Ball, I have earned twenty-four gym badges." Calem said coldly. "With my trusted partner, I managed to face three separate leagues and fight three separate champions…though we lost to them all…"

"YOU FOUGHT THREE CHAMPIONS?!" Serena shouted loudly.

"Yeah, we faced Lance, Wallace and the newer champion of Kanto, some kid called Red." Calem played with the Poké Ball on his belt.

"How'd you do against them?" Shauna asked, following them.

"Against Wallace, we lost pretty fast. He's a water master." Calem chuckled a little. "Red and I went down to the wire, I only had Charizard, but he took down five of his Pokémon." He smiled at the Poké Ball. "Lance was difficult, but we took down four of his…"

Serena watched with an interested look on her face. "I…wow…um…" She tried to think of what to say. "Why are you doing this then?"

"Sycamore wants to examine Charizard's power levels." Calem explained. "As for taking a new Pokémon, it would be cool to work on a new strategy."

Serena stopped once they were near Aquacorde Town. "Um, could I ask you something? If you're so powerful, why are you agreeing to travel with us? I mean…you could easily take on all the gyms today if your Charizard is fast enough…"

"There's no fun in that." Calem smirked. "I lost the joy of training a long time ago. So I'm focusing on researching lately."

"Calem..? If my Pokémon are strong enough, can we challenge you and Charizard to a battle..?" Serena asked timidly. She was usually confident around other trainers, but Calem wasn't like other trainers. There was hidden fire in his eyes, but it was stuck behind a barrier of boredom. "So, do you know much about the Kalos Starters?"

"Not one thing." Calem admitted, chuckling weakly.

"Well, there's Chespin, the grass type who are powerful fighters though a tad slow. Fennekin, the fire type who are able to use a lot of ranged attacks though they lack a way of using physical moves. Last but not least, there's Froakie, a powerful mixed attacker water type with no real defensive capabilities." Serena recited knowledgeable.

Calem thought for a moment. "That reminds me a lot of the Kanto Starters, though the types are always the same." He chuckled softly. "Charmander, the fire type is a powerful fighter that can be either a physical or special attacker. Then there's the grass type Bulbasaur, the most commonly chosen for its advantage to the first two gyms. Squirtle, the water type is a powerful defensive Pokémon that are great for long battles."

Serena smiled a little as they reached the gate of Aquacorde Town. "Welcome to Aquacorde Town, it's not the biggest place, but it's really good for when we want to go shopping."

Calem glanced around the town. It reminded him a little of Viridian City. There were a couple of shops and a lovely little fountain in the middle of the town. "It's…nice I suppose." He shrugged, walking to a café. "Bonjour, may I have three cups of coffee, two éclairs and a croissant, please." He ordered, sitting down at a table.

"You didn't have to do that." Serena shook her head.

"I haven't eaten breakfast, not to mention you've been kind enough to educate me about some of my options for a Pokémon partner." Calem smiled slightly.

"Ooh! They're here!" Shauna shouted, wildly indicating two teens walking into the town and making their way over. "It took you guys long enough to get here!"

The larger of the two chuckled. "Chill, Shauna, we did have to come from Lumiose you know."

"Sorry Tierno, but I'm dying to get my starter." Shauna apologised profusely.

"It's fine, relax. Trevor wanted to heal up his Pokémon before we came here." The older boy, now known as Tierno explained, glancing at Calem. "Is this the Kantonian boy?" He asked curiously, sitting down.

"I'm Calem, and you are?" Calem asked, sipping his coffee.

"Tierno, one of Santalune City's greatest aspiring dancers." Tierno explained, sipping a cup of coffee a younger lad brought him. "This is Trevor. He's an aspiring Pokémon Professor and Professor Sycamore's personal assistant."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Trevor nodded his head, sipping his own cup of coffee. "Let me explain what Professor Sycamore needs your help with, Calem." He said softly. "In the last couple of years, a strange occurrence has been happening in our region." He sighed. "Have you ever heard of a term called Mega Evolution?"

"I've heard the rumours. Somewhere in Kalos is a large rock that apparently causes evolutionary stones to become these weird stones embedded with ancient energy." Calem lied, using his hat to cover his eyes. "I studied such example of a stone in Kanto…"

"Did you manage to use it?" Trevor frowned a little.

"No…" Calem stood up. "Tell Sycamore I'm not interested. Charizard and I aren't a freakshow."

"Well then…maybe you'll help us just once?" Tierno asked.

"What?" Calem asked carefully.

"There's an example of these dangerous Pokémon in the Santalune Forest…" Tierno sighed. "It's…" He gulped. "Someone or something out there is activating Mega Evolutions…"

"What Pokémon is in the forest?" Calem asked curiously.

"An Aggron and it is in a rage." Trevor said simply. "Mega Aggron as a species are so defensive that our police force's Pokémon can't defeat them. Your Charizard scored through the roof on the Pokémon Power Scale…you're our only hope."

"I can't use Mega Evolution! Not again!" Calem shouted.

"Again? What happened last time..?" Serena asked softly.

"Charizard went into a rampage…we levelled half a damn mountain." Calem frowned.

Trevor took out a small box from his backpack, placing it on the table. "Sycamore's friend has loaned him a Mega Ring and a Charizardite Y stone. Please…just use them to take it down."

Calem frowned. "F-Fine…" He took the Mega Ring and placed it onto his left wrist. "All of you move back, now!" He shouted, tossing a Poké Ball into the air. Most of the teens had seen a Charizard before. Sycamore had two of them that he used to breed starters. But Calem's Charizard, it was different. The flame on its tail was an amazing blue, showing the intensity of its fire type power, its eyes shone with the passion its trainer once held and its roar caused them all to cower a little. Calem placed the stone on a necklace around his Pokémon's neck. "Think you can handle it this time..?"

The mighty Pokémon roared in confirmation.

"C-Can we come with?" Serena asked nervously.

"Pick your Pokémon first then." Tierno said simply.

"Hand me the grass one, Chespin." Calem shrugged. "It sounds like a decent fit for me."

Tierno handed him the Poké Ball. "It's a good choice, Calem. They're known for their loyalty."

Serena took the next Poké Ball. "Fennekin sounds the best choice for me."

Shauna took the remaining one. "Froakie's are known for their ability to dodge a lot of attacks."

Calem began walking the direction of the forest. "Is everyone ready?"

Serena and Shauna ran behind him. "You're not even going to meet your Pokémon?" Serena asked.

"Not yet. If this Pokémon is really causing problems, I have to take it down." Calem jumped onto Charizard, flying up into the air. "I can see it!" He shouted down.

"Is it coming closer?" Trevor asked.

"It's on the bridge!" Calem shouted, landing. "I need everyone to be evacuated, now." He said simply.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Tierno asked.

"What Pokémon does everyone here have?" Calem asked.

"I have Fennekin, but we've never battled…" Serena sighed.

"I have Lil' Froakie, but same thing…" Shauna frowned.

"I have a Corphish, but it only knows Swords Dance and Vice grip." Tierno said.

"I have a Pikachu with Thunder shock and a Flabebè with Fairy Wind." Trevor sighed. "I'm not much of a battler."

"Trevor, I want you, Shauna and Serena to take the edge of the bridge. Short bursts of Thunder shock and whatever ranged attacks your other Pokémon knows. Tierno and I will handle the frontal assault. Sword Dance your Corphish to the maximum it can go, then use the Vice grip to give me an opening." Calem called out.

"What makes you the boss?" Shauna asked.

"I have the Pokémon that's going to take that little paperweight down!" Calem grinned, his whole demeanour changing. He tossed his jacket and hat off, cracking his neck. "Charizard, I'm putting my trust in you completely here…please allow our bond to make the transformation. Beyond evolution, mega evolve!" He placed his finger on the stone, sending a surge of energy towards Charizard. Within a moment, Charizard's wings elongated and began to take on a more worn look. Two smaller wings formed on its hands and its snout became more defined. The Pokémon had become fiercer and called out a mighty roar to show its dominance. "Now that's my boy!"

"That is fucking amazing!" Serena called out, gasping a little.

"Charizard, charge towards the bridge! You're looking for something that resembles an Aggron, like the one Stone used against us in Hoenn." Calem called out, smiling as Charizard sped off to get towards the bridge. "You all have your jobs, now get to it." He ran off after Charizard. "Chespin, come on out!" He threw the Poké Ball.

"Here!" Trevor threw over a square Poké Ball like object. "It's a Pokédex. The newest model in Kalos, it's our way of saying welcome."

Calem smiled, activating it. "This is Dex owner, Calem Sanders, requesting information for Pokémon #001, Chespin." He said simply. **_'Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin are known for their fierce loyalty and ability to withstand multiple attacks. In ancient times, Chespin were often given to young children for protection.'_** _Chespin: OT – Calem, Level 5, attacks: Vine Whip, Tackle and Growl.'_ The device called out. "Perfect. A heavy hitter, just like I need." He gently petted the new Pokémon's head. "I need you to go and help out Serena, that girl over there." He pointed to her. "Go and help her however you can."

The little Pokémon ran off to join the others.

**-HTF-**

Calem sprinted onto the bridge, seeing the colossal enemy for the first time. "It's definitely larger than a normal Aggron." He chuckled weakly. "Dexter…what information do you have for me on Aggron?" He asked. 'Aggron – mega form: Larger plates grow on this Pokémon's back. The spikes on its head have grown to the point it can decimate a car with a Tackle. Mega Aggron has lost the rock type parting."

The large steel grey Pokémon roared at Charizard.

"Let's beat this thing!" Calem threw his hat off. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!" A large plume of blue fire blasted towards the beast.

The Pokédex began to beep. 'Mega Aggron contains the ability Filter, which causes it to gain resistance to weaknesses."

"Shit!" Calem frowned as Aggron threw off the attack like it was nothing. The Pokémon's head began to glow white and it charged.

"Defence, we need to dodge that Iron Head. Use your Drought ability to power the sun, then fire out a few Flame Bursts on the bridge!" Calem called out. Charizard roared mightily, flying up into the air. Several large orbs of flames blasted down onto the bridge, causing parts of it to become red hot and actually steam slightly.

Aggron charged towards Calem, stopping when its feet began to burn. The Pokémon roared in pain as it charged towards Calem again. Charizard began to fly down, releasing a large flurry of blue flames from its mouth.

Calem checked the Pokédex. 'Aggron: status, wild.' He frowned a little, thinking for a second. He saw no Poké Balls in his bag and freaked out. "Dammit, why did I have to get rid of them when Oak gave 'em to me?" He sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. "End this, use the Grand Finale!" He commanded. Charizard's eyes began to glow a bright blue as it flew into the air. Flames coated around it as it flew higher and higher until only a small blue fleck was visible within the sky. With a mighty roar that everyone could hear, the blue flames shot down, impacting on Aggron so hard that half the bridge cracked with the tremor that followed. Aggron collapsed to the ground, transforming back. The small grey stone that lay beside it shattered into pieces, leaving only a mystery behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: So there's a nice place to end this chapter. The next one will be the start of their overall journey and Calem's attempts to bond with Chespin.**


End file.
